ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeds of Destruction
In Seeds of Destruction, a hibernating Amazon spirit is loose in New York City and aims to destroy the city but Kylie mistakes the ghost for a benevolent one! Cast Sajid Shanbahac Professor Brenner Kylie Griffin Slimer Garrett Miller Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Egon Spengler Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Trap Proton Pistol Radio P.K.E. Meter Liquid Oxygen Dispenser Unit Spengler's Spirit Guide Locations New York State University Firehouse Brenner's Apartment Central Park Plot A graduate student opened a small package from Brazil in a lab on the third floor of the Biology Department building on a university campus. He was amazed by the plant inside. It opened up and the seed inside had a bizarre face on it. The student dropped the seed back into the box and ran out the lab looking for Professor Brenner. The seed hopped out the box and made its way into a tank full of plants. It burrowed its way under the dirt. The tank glowed green and the plants began growing instantaneously. The student and Brenner walked down the hall back to the lab. The student was very excited and Brenner thought his descriptions were more of a tabloid piece than material for his doctorate thesis. They walked into the lab and were awe struck. The entire room was overrun with plants. As Brenner examined one up close, it tried to grab him. Instead, it swallowed the student, Sajid. Brenner ran out of the lab and called out for help. The plants continued to spread into the hallway. Slimer hovered over Kylie in the kitchen as she emptied out some cartons. She finally got annoyed and shooed him away. Slimer floated off to the dining area where Garrett and Eduardo were waiting for lunch. Kylie presented them tofu, beans and steamed vegetable curd. Garrett was irate at the absence of spare ribs and Mongolian beef. Kylie revealed she saw a documentary on how global warming caused deforestation for cattle grazing. She proposed cutting out meat three times a week but Garrett wasn't having any of it. He went to the kitchen phone and ordered an extra large pizza, extra heavy on the pepperoni, sausage and Canadian bacon with a double helping of ground beef. Slimer was happy with the order. The alarm sounded off. Roland came up the stairs and shut off the alarm. They were working through lunch. Slimer took a whiff of the vegetables one more time and grimaced. Back at the university, the plants continued to overrun the Biology building. Students evacuated from the area just as Ecto-1 arrived. Professor Brenner approached the Ghostbusters and informed them one of his students was still trapped inside. Roland, Kylie, and Eduardo entered the building and ascended the stairwell. Garrett hailed them on the radio and instructed them to go the third floor. A plant tendril grabbed one of Eduardo's legs but Kylie saved him. Roland got a hit on his P.K.E. Meter. He kicked down the door to the lab and Sajid was in a giant pod. Kylie was shocked but realized he was still alive. Roland tried to pry it open to no avail. Eduardo wanted to shoot the pod but Kylie warned it would kill the victim, too. A plant sneaked up on the team. The seed was on it. Eduardo noticed and blasted it. The seed hopped out a window. Without the seed's presence, the building began to collapse. Roland, Kylie, and Eduardo carried Sajid to the fire escape. As Garrett and Brenner observed, the seed landed near them and it jumped into Brenner's lab coat pocket. The others made it onto the fire escape but it unhinged and swung into a tree nearby. They fell down onto the bushes below. Garrett joked he was starting to understand vegetarians. Eat them before they eat you. Back at the Firehouse, Egon and the team went over Sajid in the lab. Garrett informed Egon once the building collapsed, there was no residual P.K.E. readings. Egon examined Sajid's pod with a stethoscope. Eduardo declared the case was closed. Egon refuted the statement and revealed the ghost's handiwork was still active in the pod. Sajid was symbiotically connected to the pod. Garrett chowed down on a burger as Roland finished working on something elsewhere in the lab. Roland presented them with a unit that shot subzero liquid oxygen. Garrett waived his burger in Kylie's face. Kylie shoved it away and Slimer tried to eat it. Garrett revealed the pizza he ordered disappeared. Slimer coyly threw an empty pizza box out the window. Egon was interested in trying to identify the entity but Eduardo only got a quick glimpse at it. Egon then looked at a plant sample recovered from the building. He identified it as 'Unsidiom Demonium,] a rare hybrid found only in the Amazon basin. Kylie jumped on the connection to the rain forest and thought it might all be nature's revenge against humanity but Garrett countered the tree-huggers stirred up the plants. Kylie was irritated and asked what his problem was. Egon broke it up then asked Garrett to help Roland rig up a support system to circumvent the pod and Kylie to start researching South American horticulturally-based demons. Egon mused if they could identify the entity, they could anticipate its next move. Professor Brenner returned to his apartment unit. When he went into another room, the seed jumped into a potted plant. It began to grow. Brenner checked out the commotion and several tendrils grabbed him. At the Firehouse, Kylie answered a phone call. Brenner asked for help. Kylie thought it was Garrett making a prank call and she hung up. Garrett and Roland were right behind her. Roland brought up the caller I.D. and cross referenced the 212-555-4091 number on an online reverse phone directory. It was traced to a 'P. Brenner' at 123 Central Park West. Ecto-1 soon took off. Eduardo realized the caller was the professor from earlier in the day. Roland wondered if the entity had a grudge against the school. Garrett suggested they consider an all you can eat salad bar. Ignoring Garrett, Kylie informed the others her research uncovered one Amazon-based legend related to plants. A spirit named Kuja was the benevolent protector of the rain forest. Garrett wasn't so sure. Kylie reiterated no one would be pleased to find themselves 10,000 miles away from home. Kylie theorized Kuja thought he was still in the Amazon and was trying to restore it. She believed all they had to do was communicate with Kuja and return him to the Amazon. Garrett disagreed and was ready to fry some plants. The team arrived on Central Park West and saw the plant infested apartment. As they took an elevator up to Brenner's unit, Eduardo dozed off onto Kylie's head. Kylie pushed him away. The elevator came to an abrupt stop and plant tendrils began to force their way in. Garrett aimed his thrower but Kylie stopped him so he wouldn't shoot the elevator cable. Eduardo blasted the doors. Roland, Kylie, and Eduardo climbed out then Garrett was hoisted up. Kylie insisted shooting Kuja was only going to agitate it. Roland sided with Garrett and prepared his new device. Roland and Eduardo kicked the doors in and sighted the seed again. Kylie tried to communicate with it but the plant roared at them. They opened fire but the seed got away again. Eduardo found Brenner in a pod. Kylie spotted the seed out on the balcony. She tried to talk to it again but a plant grabbed her and dangled her in the air. The seed took off and glided to Central Park. The plants began to wilt. Eduardo ran over to the balcony and saved Kylie before she plummeted to the street. Their moment was broken up by Roland, asking for help carrying Brenner. Police left Central Park West as the team loaded Brenner into Ecto. Kylie volunteered to stay behind and freeze the seed into dormancy. Roland didn't like the idea but Kylie was adamant. Roland turned to Eduardo to tell him to help Kylie but he was already fast asleep. Garrett elected to go with Kylie. They continued to disagree about how to handle the ghost. Roland and Eduardo described the seed to Egon in the lab. Egon began composing a working image of the seed and ran a search in the Spirit Guide database. It wasn't Kuja after all. The ghost was called Shanbahac. Egon became alarmed and checked a book. Shanbahac was an 'eradicator' who wiped out an entire South American civilization then went dormant for 2000 years. Roland realized Kylie (and Garrett) were still in the park. If Kylie succeeded in making the seed go dormant, its victims would be stuck in the pods. Eduardo and Roland jumped into Ecto-1. Egon told them they had to remove Shanbahac from the seed then trap it. But first, they had to stop Kylie. Kylie found Shanbahac and pleaded with it in vain. Garrett fired at the plant but it grabbed and swallowed him whole. Kylie looked on in horror as Garrett was encased in a pod. Kylie leaped for the subzero blaster and shot the plant. The seed jumped off in time but Kylie grabbed it. She threw it in the air and prepared to fire. Eduardo tackled her to the ground. Roland explained the situation. They saw Garrett. Roland and Eduardo blasted Shanbahac from a tree but it burrowed underground. Another giant plant emerged from the ground. Kylie asserted they had to make the seed an unsuitable host. Eduardo got an idea and ran off. He grabbed a fire extinguisher from Ecto-1 and returned to the park. Kylie was annoyed and informed him plants breathed carbon dioxide. They resorted to plan B and ran for it. They ran out of ground and were stuck on a cliff. Eduardo relented he only wanted to smother the seed. Kylie got an idea and had Roland modify the blaster to shoot oxygen at room temperature. Just as Roland finished, the plant grabbed Roland. Kylie blasted the plant with oxygen and saved Roland. She continued blasting the plant until the seed came off. She blasted it point blank with oxygen. Shanbahac emerged from the seed. Eduardo and Roland fired on the ghost and Kylie trapped it. Sajid and Brenner were released from the pods, the plants all wilted, and Garrett awoke. The next day, it was Garrett's turn to make lunch. He presented tossed salad. Kylie was amused he learned something. But Garrett declared the best revenge was a dish best served with ranch dressing and croutons. Quotes Trivia *The story shares a similar plot point with The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" in which a ghost possesses a plant that grows out of control. *Kylie watched a documentary on global warming and deforestation. *Eduardo notes Shanbahac was Marilyn Manson-ugly.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 05:41-05:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Like Marilyn Manson-ugly!" Manson is a controversial American performing music artist. *When studying the pod, the victim is referred to as 'Pod Person.' This is a reference to the Pod People of the 1955 book "The Body Snatchers" and several film adaptations that followed, first with "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" in 1956. *Professor Brenner lives at 123 Central Park West, near 550 Central Park West, the apartment built by Ivo Shandor that Dana Barrett and Louis Tully occupied in the first Ghostbusters film. *Garrett references E.T.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 09:49-09:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "You want to help E.T. phone home?" *When trying to correctly identify Shanbahac, Eduardo references Art Deco and Bauhaus from his architecture course.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 13:40-13:43, 13:47=13:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Ah. More Deco, Less Bauhaus...I'm taking an architecture class." *Eduardo exclaims Garrett got 'cabbage-patched.'Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 16:51-16:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Garrett got cabbage-patched!" This is a reference to the childrens' doll Cabbage Patch Kids. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SeedsOfDestruction01.jpg SeedsOfDestruction02.jpg SeedsOfDestruction03.jpg SeedsOfDestruction04.jpg SeedsOfDestruction05.jpg SeedsOfDestruction06.jpg SeedsOfDestruction07.jpg SeedsOfDestruction08.jpg SeedsOfDestruction09.jpg SeedsOfDestruction10.jpg SeedsOfDestruction11.jpg SeedsOfDestruction12.jpg SeedsOfDestruction13.jpg SeedsOfDestruction14.jpg SeedsOfDestruction15.jpg SeedsOfDestruction16.jpg SeedsOfDestruction17.jpg SeedsOfDestruction18.jpg SeedsOfDestruction19.jpg SeedsOfDestruction20.jpg SeedsOfDestruction21.jpg SeedsOfDestruction22.jpg SeedsOfDestruction23.jpg SeedsOfDestruction24.jpg SeedsOfDestruction25.jpg SeedsOfDestruction26.jpg SeedsOfDestruction27.jpg SeedsOfDestruction28.jpg SeedsOfDestruction29.jpg SeedsOfDestruction30.jpg SeedsOfDestruction31.jpg SeedsOfDestruction32.jpg SeedsOfDestruction33.jpg SeedsOfDestruction34.jpg SeedsOfDestruction35.jpg SeedsOfDestruction36.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinSeedsofDestructionepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinSeedsofDestructionepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinSeedsofDestructionepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode